The Sound of Loneliness
by Netsunae
Summary: AU- Elizaveta dwells on her thoughts alone while Roderich and Feliciano are out when she hears a beautiful melody from the piano room. Who could it be? That was a terrible description ... Extra info: Should I post more? Tell Shippou if you want me to.
1. New Melody

**The Sound of Loneliness** by _Shippou Kitsune_

Elizaveta sat silently in her room, and sighed sadly. Roderich was out on a little trip. He was to be back in two days give or take. Their adopted son, Feliciano, to a piano concert in Italy. She had volunteered to stay home to watch the house because her husband only managed to get his hand on **TWO** tickets since **THREE** tickets were too _expensive_. "I swear that man loves pianos more than he'll ever love me. It was quite true though, the Hungarian woman often had to sacrifice their together time so he could express his "love" through the pianos continuous and repetitive songs she had come to hate. "I know this was an arranged marriage, but... I feel trapped and alone." She mumbled to herself. Elizaveta sighed quietly, when she suddenly heard her beloved's piano sing once more. She perked up slightly. "He's back!" Even though she was positive that Roderich didn't love her she still cared for him. In one swift movement she pulled on her combat boots and she rushed to meet her love.

**Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack.**

Her shoes shuffled across the polished floors that she would shine for hours, but the closer and closer to the piano room she realized that this was a new melody. One she had never heard before, it was a beautiful but it brought a sense of dread to her blood. The Hungarian quickly shook her head and smiled before opening the large door easily. "Roderich! You're bac-" She froze when she saw the silvery locks of an albino man. His arrogant expression no where on his face. His blood red eyes not even glancing over. "Gilbert?! What are you doing here?" 'Since when could he play the piano?' Elizaveta's mind boiled over with questions as he brought the melancholic piece to an end. "It's called die Stimme von ihre Einsamkeit." His voice echoed in the room before turning to her. Elizaveta lifted her eyebrow in question which was quickly replaced by shock when he turned to face her. His eyes were full of pity as he handed her a letter. An **OPENED** letter. He had read it. "It's from Roddy." Her face fumed with anger. **"WHY DID YOU READ IT?!"** She pulled out her frying pan that was in her pocket ready to smash it over his head. Gilbert caught it with one hand. "Just read it Elizaveta." He was starting to scare Elizaveta. He was NEVER this serious.

With a nervous swallow she pulled the letter out of the torn envelope and she unfolded it to read her beloved's fancy scripture. Shock appeared on her face and she covered mouth so the sob the that had come out was muffled. She cried out and threw the letter and the envelope away from her. A metallic clank came from the discarded paper and out of the envelope rolled Roderich's wedding breaking the promise of their '_I do_'s. Gilbert knelt down and hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Liz..."

That day she cried her heart out, who knows if she'll ever smile again?

But that truly is the sound of loneliness.

[This is Shippou here! I felt like writing something depressing today. so here I will disclaim now I do not own Hetalia, if I did I would be the awesome Prussia! Kesesesese~

Prussia's song is based on the piano in Maria Mena's song _Am I Supposed to Apologize?_

**_Click_ there for the awesome song -** watch?v=pb9e3RAU_Lg

Okay if you can't understand German here here is the translation...

die Stimme von ihre Einsamkeit = the voice of her loneliness

I apologize if the translation is incorrect because I got it off of Google Translate

In the next chapter I will put in Austria's Letter

Thanks for reading.]


	2. The Letter of Goodbye

[Okay this came sooner than expected because I usually don't get to be on the computer so often. I beat my brother to the computer. Kesesesese here is Austria's letter.]

Dearest Elizaveta,

I know this is the worst way to break this to you. For the longest time I have been in love with someone else and we have been going out for the past year. In matter of fact, I proposed to him yesterday and he had said yes. We are to marry soon, so I want you to be out of my house before I get back because he knows nothing of you and I wish for it to remain that way. I am aware you might have feelings for me, but I do not feel the same in the slightest. I have already have filed the divorce so our marriage is to be annulled by next weekend. Don't worry about Feliciano, our dear son, here in my stay in Italy I have actually found his blood brother who has been staying with a kind Spaniard by the name of Antonio Fernadez . I have already signed him over to him so we don't have to decide to who gets him. This way we no longer have ties between us, so there is no reason for us to see each other again. I have tried to make this as painless as possible so please don't cry to much, if it gets on the floor it will ruin the shine. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Since we are getting divorced I have no use for my ring so it is in the envelope. Farewell Elizaveta.

Sincerely,

Roderich

[Hello, Shippou here! Hey if this is out of character can you tell. It is my first time writing in Austria's perspective. Okay time to disclaim! I do not own Gilbird in any way. There I said it. Fine, I don't own Hetalia either ~ I can dream you know. So should I make this into a chapter story? Whatever its called.]


End file.
